


It Started At The Movies

by NicolexoN



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mike Dodds Lives, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicolexoN/pseuds/NicolexoN
Summary: Sonny Carisi, proud self-proclaimed dork, puts his smooth moves on Rafael Barba - the hottest boy in school.  His piece of shit best friend and freakishly well-timed 80's love songs are of no help.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	It Started At The Movies

“Come on, just let me copy half of it!” Mikey whined, finishing their conversation that halted due to customers queuing up for snacks.

Dominick “Call Me Sonny” Carisi Jr. worked at the local movie theater with his best friend, Michael Dodds. They both fucking hated it; their boss was a lazy sack of shit who wanted them to do everything while he paid them virtually nothing.

Such is the life of a sixteen (almost seventeen, thank you very much) year old part-timer.

The sorry bastard who Sonny claims as his best friend hadn’t bothered to even open his history book, though they had a six-page essay due that Monday. It was classic Mikey-bullshit that he just now remembered the assignment even existed on Friday night.

Sonny snorted as he handed over the tray of nachos to the last of the customers and turned to his best friend. “Give me $50 and I’ll let you copy the whole thing.”

“$50?!” Mikey hissed, probably having already spent his entire check the day he got it. “This is a fucking shakedown.”

Sonny laughed as he grabbed the broom and dust pan, moving from behind the concessions counter to clean up the popcorn some asshole kid spilled. He had less than an hour left of his shift and then he was home free.

He had just begun sweeping the lobby when he heard Cragen’s permanently annoyed voice call out to him. “Carisi, check the bathrooms!”

The man _always_ does this. He makes Sonny do all the physical labor while Mikey sits around doing jack-shit. Granted, they all know this is because Mikey is the laziest SOB to ever live and would just hang some air fresheners in the bathroom and call it done. The only reason the kid isn’t unemployed is thanks to Police Chief William Dodds, his father.

With a huff, Carisi returns the broom and dust pan, swapping them out for cleaning gloves and a cleaning product-stuffed caddy.

He shuffled towards the bathrooms, intending to waste as much time as he could. Anything to get him closer to leaving. He rounded the corner, already thinking about which Netflix series he’d binge watch when he got home.

To his absolute horror, two familiar faces were walking towards him, though not paying him any mind.

One being the biggest asshole you’ll ever meet. The star quarterback, Trevor Langan. The overly-muscled, dumb-as-bricks school bully. Sonny vividly remembers his first day of high school solely because he got shoved into his locker and left for the night janitors to find.

That’s the main reason he became friends with all the janitors (except Loomis, their beef is forever). Janitor Voight invited him to his wedding this past summer, Amaro has him babysit his kids every once in a while, and Tucker glares at all the students except him.

The whole locker routine happened multiple times over the first four months of his high school career until Trevor got bored and changed his tactics.

The dick had taken great pleasure in tripping him in front of the entire cafeteria, causing Sonny to face-plant into his school-issued slop.

Three separate times.

We aren’t even going to talk about the time Trevor Langan yanked his pants down during a pep rally.

Sonny’s still unpacking it with his therapist.

The other face belonged to an angel; the subject of all of Sonny’s fantasies.

Rafael Barba was as kind as he was beautiful and smart. The Cuban boy, whom he had been going to school with since sixth grade, had been the sole owner of Sonny’s heart since the day he saved him from some bullies who decided that the lanky boy with a hard Staten Island accent was easy pickings.

Imagine his surprise when a tiny, feisty Rafael came to his aid and kicked the biggest bully straight in the family jewels.

_“Suck on that, Hank!” Rafael had taunted, flashing Sonny a grin before he took off, bullies hot on his tail yelling threats of revenge._

He hadn’t worked up the courage to actually talk to Rafael after that, too overwhelmed with burning infatuation. But, he did attend every single school play the boy was in, no matter the size of the role.

He voted for him as many times as he could, nearly giving himself carpal tunnel, when student council elections came up (when Rafael won by a landslide, Sonny was filled with pride having helped him get there).

You’d think he’d draw the line at showing up to every debate competition the intelligent and quick-witted Cuban dominated. He did not.

It was safe to say his infatuation had matured into full-fledged love.

He’d rage to Mikey about the fact that Trevor had somehow gotten Rafael to go on a date with him later, but for now his main concern was making sure neither of them saw him in his goofy fucking uniform.

Sonny all but dove through the swinging doors of the men’s room, desperate to hide away. In his haste, he ended up skidding on a rogue piece of toilet paper that sent him and the caddy of cleaning supplies crashing to the floor.

He chose to ignore the shocked gasps and laughs from the two men at the urinals.

“I hate my life.” Sonny groaned in pain and embarrassment, making no move to get up.

***

  
Sonny had wasted as much time in the men’s room as possible. After getting over his scorching embarrassment, he actually managed to clean the lavatory to a respectable degree.

Mikey bitched about being left alone and having had to take three whole orders by himself. Sonny barely acknowledged him as he threw the supplies and gloves into the cabinet and washed his hands.

“I’m entitled to another break!” Mikey declared and went to laze about in the too-small office with Cragen.

Sonny refilled the popcorn kernels and restocked the nacho cheese as there were no customers and time was ticking by unbelievably slow. He began softly humming along to the 80’s pop music that played on repeat throughout the lobby, head bobbing to the beat.

Right before he could start breaking it down to the tune of Daryl Hall & John Oates’ Maneater, a customer interrupted.

“Excuse me,” a polite voice called behind him.

Sonny turned around, apology for the wait dying in his throat as he saw who had called out to him.

_Oh, sweet baby Jesus._

He locked gazes with the dreamy, green eyes of Rafael Barba.

Sonny suddenly was having trouble breathing and felt faint.

Wait, is that his heart beating so loud? Can Rafael hear that? Shit, is he having a heart attack? Should he play dead?

Sonny clutched his imaginary pearls, knowing exactly how he’d feign sudden death.

Rafael spared him a confused look at the obviously panicked reaction he was getting. Though, he quickly shrugged it off and began to look at the menu board hanging from the ceiling.

“What snack would you recommend someone who accepted a date with a complete jerk who felt well within his rights to try and shove his tongue down their throat before opening credits?”

Sonny halted his theatrics and instead clenched his jaw, burning rage shooting through his body. How dare Langan put his stupid meaty paws on a beautiful, kind person like Rafael?!

If Sonny wasn’t a head shorter than the football goon and Langan wasn’t able to bench press more than Sonny weighed, well you better believe he’d march his butt straight into theater three, force him to apologize to Rafael, and then beat the guy to a bloody pulp.

But, y’know… he’s not going to do that. He didn’t need to explain to his ma how he ended up in the ER trying to defend his longtime crush’s honor.

_There’s a boy I know, he’s the one I dream of. Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above mmm-hmm._

Sonny felt his eye twitch as Whitney Houston purposefully just called him out.

Maybe it was the lingering effects of the joint Mikey had managed to procure on their lunch break or maybe Sonny had finally lost it and accepted the encouragement coming from Whitney. Either way, the universe is granting him a golden ( _eh, maybe bronze_ ) opportunity and by golly he was going to take it!

He leaned against the glass display that houses their large selection of candy, hoping to look confident and casual. Instead, his elbow landed right in a wet spot, causing his arm to slide out from under him. Sonny flailed momentarily and his long limbs, that he hasn’t fully gotten the hang of, knocked over a stack of medium cups.

Rafael’s head snapped over to him due to the sudden commotion and Sonny is doubly mortified to hear Mikey’s nasally laughter sounding off in the back. No doubt he was watching the security cameras.

_Embrace me, sweet Death. I’m ready._

With a burning red face, Sonny scoops up the six or so cups that hit the floor and tossed ‘em in the garbage. Cragen is always on their case, telling them not to waste any supplies - but these floors don’t get cleaned nearly enough for Sonny to feel good about putting them back out for use.

He takes a deep breath before turning back to Rafael, the Cuban Beauty had a small, amused smile on his face but stayed silent.

Here goes nothing, you stupid fucking dork.

“Depends.” Sonny finally answered, content with only a small waiver of nerves in his voice.

Rafael raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow, willing to play along. He crosses his forearms on the glass display and leans onto them (managing to actually look confident and casual, Sonny bitterly notes). “Depends on what?”

_And I’m gonna keep on loving you. ‘Cause it’s the only thing I want to do. I don’t wanna sleep, I just wanna keep on loving you._

Shut _up_ , REO Speedwagon.

Sonny swallowed the sudden overflow of saliva in his mouth before speaking. “If you’re going back into the movie I’d recommend getting some popcorn with garlic seasoning.”

Rafael snorted and gave Sonny a look that he couldn’t describe if you asked him, but knew it was the cause of the butterflies in his stomach going crazy. “And if I’m not going back?”

Sonny stuffed his hands into his pockets and leaned back against the counter, hoping his face looked nonchalant. “Then I get off in five minutes and take you to the best ice cream parlor in town.”

Rafael’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and he let out a small laugh of disbelief. “So I tell you how terrible this date is going and your first course of action is to ask me on another date?”

Sonny shrugged, looking way more calm than he felt. On the inside he was screaming at himself for being such an idiot and was planning on begging his ma to transfer him to a different high school before Monday came around.

Vibrant green eyes searched his face, looking for what Sonny didn’t know. He may or may not have found it, but Rafael’s mesmerizing smile came back. “Okay.”

Sonny inwardly started sobbing and promised to recount this tale of bravery to all the members of the AV club the second he sits at their lunch table. He didn’t, however, actually expect Rafael to accept a date with some kid he didn’t didn’t even know. And he said as much.

“Sonny.” Rafael said, looking unimpressed. If the Italian boy’s heart fluttered from the way his name sounded coming from the other boy, you can’t prove it. “You’re in my biology class, and I’m pretty sure we’ve had at least one class together every year since middle school.”

  
Dominick Carisi Jr. could now die on the spot with no regrets. He’s never even spoken to Rafael in all the years he’s harbored his embarrassing crush, so there was no reason for Sonny to ever think the other boy knew he existed.

In a sudden show of shyness, Sonny sheepishly rubbed his neck. He felt his face warming up at the patient gaze being sent his way. “I had no idea you knew who I was.”

Rafael snickered, running a hand through his perfectly styled hair. “How could I not know the kid who got his dissection frog stuck to the ceiling?”

Sonny laughed then, the memory of that day jumping to the front of his mind.

Mikey and him had been lab partners and the dick double dog dared him to fling the dead animal at their teacher to prove he wasn’t a wuss. He’d, thankfully, managed to get a compromise and instead chucked the frog upwards as hard as he could.

The wet splat grabbed the attention of his entire class and Sonny was very surprised (and grateful) Ms. Benson did not strangle him on the spot.

The look of rage on the teacher’s face at the time showed how close she had come to actually wrapping her hands around his neck.

“God Loomis still hates me for that.” Sonny cackled, thinking of the janitor that, til this day, still gives him hateful glares every time he lays eyes on him.

“I’m not surprised.” Rafael said, smiling his rare, toothy smile.

Sonny was so in love it physically hurt.

_Together forever and never to part. Together forever, we two. And don’t you know I would move Heaven and Earth to be together forever with you._

Completely unnecessary, but thank you anyway, Rick Astley.

***

  
Once 8:30 came, the pair piled into Sonny’s truck. Well, it was the extra family truck, but Sonny was the one who drove it majority of the time.

Thankfully, Munch’s Ice Cream was extremely close to the movie theater, saving them from any extended awkward silences.

They ordered their ice cream without incident and Sonny insisted on paying, his ma had raised a gentleman after all. When they settled into their table and Sonny got his first taste of the Reagan raspberry sorbet, all his previous nervousness instantly melted away (no pun intended). The ice cream here was too good to not be fully appreciated.

He watched as Rafael tentatively scooped some of his Kennedy cookie dough and tasted one of the best (second only to his choice) of the many president-themed treats. The boy’s eyes lit up as he tasted the delicious ice cream.

“Best ice cream in town, amirite or amirite?” Sonny asked in a purposefully hard Staten Island accent, already scooping another, larger scoop to shove in his mouth.

Rafael laughed, grinning at Sonny’s antics. “It’s pretty good, I’ll give you that.”

The pair settled into comfortable conversation. Sonny talked about his sisters: Theresa and her recent marriage, Gina and her horror stories of nursing school, and Bella who was terrified of starting high school next year. He shares that his ma was the greatest housewife on the planet, and that’s not up for debate. He also told Rafael of he and his father’s mutual love of baseball. Go Yankees or go home!

Rafael, in turn, told him about how his mami is a middle school teacher and was passionate about helping kids reach their potential. He told funny stories of the hell he put his abuela through with his mischievous ways and how she always took the chancla out to straighten him up. He also told Sonny about _Los Tres Mosqueteros_ , made up of himself, Eddie and Alex - his best friends since boyhood.

They were both pleasantly surprised by how much they had in common. Dunkin Donuts over Starbucks, summer over winter, dogs over cats - the list goes on.

Before they knew it, the cashier apologetically informed them that the store was closing. They tossed their empty cartons and headed back to the truck.

Their light conversation continued in between Rafael giving directions to his house.

“I had fun tonight.” Rafael says softly when Sonny kills the engine in front of his house, twenty minutes later. “Maybe one of my best Fridays yet.”

Sonny grinned, feeling very confident in where they stood. “I’m pretty fun on Saturdays too.”

The Cuban boy laughed as he unbuckled his seat belt, but made no move to exit the vehicle. “You’re pretty sure of yourself, Carisi.”

Sonny shrugged as he removed his own seat belt, turning to face the other boy slightly. “You haven’t stopped smiling since I asked you out, I’m more than sure of myself at this point.”

“Yeah, well…” To Sonny’s amazement he saw a small blush dust Rafael’s cheeks. The boy avoided his eyes, his pretty smile still in place. Rafael started fiddling with a loose thread on his jeans and gave his own shrug. “I can’t help it, you’ve been a perfect gentleman. This was the perfect first date.”

Sonny’s grin grew wider at the words and chose not to beat around the bush. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at 7:00.”

Shining green eyes slid up to lock onto blue ones. Rafael gave a short, shy nod as he bit his lip. Sonny was surprised the other boy couldn’t see the hearts in his eyes nor the cherubs fluttering around the small, shared space. “Give me your phone.”

They exchanged phones, Sonny making sure to type a heart emoji next to his name for an extra bit of flare before handing the device back.

“Goodnight, Sonny.” Rafael said in the same soft tone, opening his door and getting out of the vehicle.

“Goodnight.” He said back, watching as the boy started up his walk way. He unlocked his phone, gazing at the new contact. His heart fluttered violently in his chest.

_Rafael ❤️_

He sat back in his seat and sighed a happy, lovesick sigh. He can’t believe he, a certified dork, scored not one but _two_ dates with the hottest guy in his school.

The hottest guy in the world.

The literal only thing that could have made this night better was if he got to kiss Rafael goodnight.

Light bulb moment.

Who says he can’t still make that happen?

Sonny scrambled out of the vehicle and called out to the boy of his dreams, right as he was putting his key into the door’s lock.

“Rafael, hold up!” He called out, jogging the short distance between the parked truck and the large, mahogany door.

Bright green eyes looked at him, questioning. Sonny stopped in front of the shorter boy, throwing all caution to the wind.

“I’m going to kiss you.” He said. “Tell me no and I won’t.”

Rafael’s eyes were wide with surprise, cheeks an attractive blushing red. He shyly tilted his head up to Sonny and that was all the permission he needed. The blond gently cupped Rafael’s cheek and connected their lips for the first of many kisses they would share.

**Author's Note:**

> The songs I mentioned, in order of appearance:
> 
> How Will I Know - Whitney Houston
> 
> Keep on Loving You - REO Speedwagon
> 
> Together Forever - Risk Astley


End file.
